icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ICarvicious22/Friend to Enemy
Hello, It's ICarv. Today, I'm gonna start the story me and Sparky516 made up. How i made up this story is, It's kinda hard to explain, ya know how you're like........I'll give you guys an example of how it happened: (Icarv has joined the chat) Person 1: ICARV!!!!!!! Me: PERSON!!!!!!!!!! Person 1: *Tackles* Me: *Runs away and goes to forest* Person 1: *Finds ICarv and Stabs ICarv..... WITH A FORK* Me: *Becomes Alive and Haunts Person Forever* Person 1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, xD Person 1: That was fun!! Me: Ya.... Ya like that (Well, The STORY wasn't like that) and after, we made it like a story. Which was AWESOME.....I auditioned some people with ma blog a few months ago, and I hope you enjoy this Sitcom, Action, Suspense, Romance, and A tiny bit of Violence STORY!!!!! P.S: Don't forget to read "Anything Else" Also! Friend To Enemy There was a Girl who was named Nikki (Nina) Sparky. Her Middle name was Nina, That's what her friends and family used to call her. Nikki had Hazel eyes and Straight Auburn Hair. She LOVED Ponies and Mermaids. Her two Favourite things. And Let's not forget that she also LOVED..... KINDNESS!!!! AND HAPPINESS!!! Anything that had to do with niceness! The Only thing she hated, Was Jealous, Evil, Mean, Un-Kind, Bad, Mad, Grumpy, Aggresive (etc...) People. She lived with only her mom (Since her father got killed) And also, was the only child in her family. One Day, On the First Day of School, High School that is, Nikki was so hyper and excited..... Which I clearly don't know why... I thought children hated school....O.o...... Anyways, As She said Bye to her mom, she went off and walked to school and- Narrator 2: Blah, Blah, Blah, Let's get to the important parts, Where we meet the other characters, Shall we? As Nicole- I mean Nikki''' hung up her items at her locker, She was curious of what High School was like...... Wow.... How stupid was she?...... Narrator 1: DUDE!!! You can't say the Story like that!!! Narrator 2: I can say it however I want to say it....... AND YOU CAN'T SAY DUDE, WHILE TELLING A STORY EITHER!!!! Narrator 1: Fine, Fine, You're right..... Moving on, I'll continue it. She was exploring '''all around the school. As she was exploring the school, She bumped into one of the high school students. The student shouted to her: "HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, MS. BLIND EYE!!!" The student was a girl who had dirty blonde hair and grey/green eyes. And her personality was Jealousness, Evilness, Madness, Grumpiness, Aggresiveness, etc...She was as evil as Jade (From Victorious) But even MORE worse than her...Her name was Carly and her middle name was Angel, But nobody called her that because they knew she wasn't one... Also, Carly always pretended she was "it". Narrator 2: As Nikki kept on apologizing, Carly just ignored. After, Carly said: "Look, I'm sorry too...... Sorry that you're blind..." The students nearby, Were cracking up! Nikki was devastated, and embarrased.... Class was about to start, so she waited outside the classroom, in front of the door, sitting on the floor, reading a book, which was called "The Hunger Games". As Nikki looked up, all she saw was "the face of evil" '(Carly) . Carly said in a sarcastic voice Wow..... you're reading "the hunger games" on the '"very clean" ground..... what a "smart" idea...." She rolled her eyes. Nikki knew what she was trying to say, but ignored and kept on reading until the teacher came. Carly raised her hand up and snapped twice........Nikki heard running....... Someone was coming in Carly and Nikki's direction. A student ran up to Carly while she was holding Carly's books in her hands. Carly said aggresively: "Carry these books to my class and put them inside my desk, now!" The student that was holding Carly's books was named Victoria. She had blond hair and blue eyes, possibly her hair length was up to her shoulders. Her middle name was Sarah, but she hated to be called that, so, since her sister was named Victoria, and since Sarah (Victoria) loved that name, she decided to be called Victoria, (Just in school.) She was Carly's Bff since Pre-k! But was also Carly's "maid". Which Victoria hated but had no choice. Victoria was nice but mean at the same time, but had to show her bad side in front of Carly. Not at Carly. Narrator 1: WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WAIT!!! YOU READ WAAYYY TOO MUCH!!! NOW IT'S MY TURN! Narrator 2: Ugh, Fineeee. Narrator 1: Thank you. Narrator 2: *Mocks* Thank you. Narrator 1: *Stuffs a pizza inside Narrator 2's mouth* There, there.... Chew slowly..... *Then duct tapes Narrator 2's mouth* There.... Moving on.................Where were we? *Looks for the page, finds the page* Ah, yes. Here we are. Meanwhile, As Victoria was rushing to go into the classroom Carly's is to put the books inside her desk- Narrator 2: *Takes out Duct tape from mouth* Ughh, Why do you always read the boring parts of the story? Narrator 1: SHUSH!!!! .......... As I was saying, *Mumbles* Meanwhile, Blah, blah, blah, to put the books inside her desk, *Normal and clear voice* Nikki's teacher finally came! The teacher was really late! Like, 20 minutes late! The teacher apologized to the students, and obviously, the students didn't care.....Except Nikki..... Nikki was a one of a kind student........ The Teacher loved Nikki Already because Nikki was a student that loved school, and was really unique. Carly was jealous that Nikki was one of the top students in the class...Carly and Victoria were thinking of a plan what to do with Nikki.... Victoria had a Brilliant idea! But Carly disagreed with her and said: "Nah, My plan's better, let's go with MY plan." Victoria didn't want to say that Carly's plan was bad, although it was, so Victoria said in an un-confident, calm voice: "Um...... Can't I take some of the credit, also?" Carly said in a loud voice: "CREDIT OF WHAT?!?!" She scoffed. Victoria said inside of her that Carly was an idiot. "The plan..........." "Listen.......... I'm sorry to say this..... But it's the truth.......... Your plan is terrible....ok?" As Victoria and Carly were arguing, Victoria yelled: "OK!!! OK!!!! FINE!!!...........How about half of my plan, and half of yours?" Carly was un-comfortable with that: "BUT-" Victoria interuppted: "You want us to break up as friends?!!?!?" "GOD NO!!! WHO ELSE IS GONNA DO MY ERRANDS FOR ME? WITHOUT YOU, I AM NOTHING!!! Well, I am something..... BUT WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD HAVE TO CARRY STUFF, AND I WOULD HAVE TO DO WORK, WHICH- *She gasped for a second* I WOULD HAVE BROKEN NAILS AND, AND, AND- *Carly panicked for a while* Victoria answered: OK, OK, I GET IT, My god..... jeez.... So..... Half of my plan and half of yours?" Carly was un-comfortable with it but agreed anyways and groaned "UUUGGHHH, FINEE!!!" Victoria smiled so wide, that her eyes looked like she was squinting. Victoria hand Grasped Carly happily, But Carly felt un-comfortable her doing that so she said: " HEYY!!! Don't touch me!" Victoria looked down and kept her hands to herself and they started going for recess, since it was recess time, and discussed the plan at recess. What do you think their plan was to make Nikki Disapointed FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR... or maybe even LIFE? Anything Else: Thanks for reading this mysterious chapter! :) Part 2 will be coming next week! I will be doing every chapter, every week! :D Illustrations: Coming Soon...Don't worry, the illustrations will be coming REALLY soon! :D To see the characters click here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ICarvicious22/Audition_for_a_movie To see the summary click here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ICarvicious22/About_The_Movie_I_made Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts